Lost Souls
by RenegadeBullet
Summary: Ichigo and Tsukune have awoken in strange worlds with no recollection of how they arrived. Both are surrounded by strange people and scenery. In pursuit for answers, these two will find out that maybe… Maybe they don't have it so bad…. Until two other parties, who want nothing but dominance, makes their way in to create chaos!
1. Strange New Worlds

**I should start off by saying that I apologize for my earlier story. I had an idea in mind, but I slowly deterred from that idea, and in the end I was merely making things up. If it gets enough requests I shall possibly return to the story, but until then, it will stay on the back burner as I begin this new crossover. I hope this one will be better than the other.**

Blades collided as the orange haired male stared at his enemy, Kugo, while the two were holding each other in a lock of sword. The determination coming from the Kurosaki had made the other laugh before kicking him back. "What's wrong, Ichigo? Can't put me down?" He mocked which caused the Kurosaki to coil his fingers tighter around the hilt of his sword. "I'll make you eat those words!" He exclaimed, charging off once more to begin slashing at the other. Steel on steel, over and over as the two fought, which was slowly growing tiresome.

"Why fight me when you should be fighting the Soul Society? They are the ones holding you back! They are restraining your powers and you are too ignorant to see that!" Kugo yelled out to him only to see his words were ignored. "My powers are far from restricted. You're just another asshole waiting to see it." With that, Ichigo raised his sword, calling upon the blue energy that made up his Reiatsu. Kugo saw the technique and mimicked his actions as a smirk fell upon his face. They both screamed the same words and released the power they built.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The crescent moon waves collided with one another. Surging against one another for the pursuit of dominance. It caused a bright flash which blinded Ichigo, and the next thing he knew, all he saw was darkness…

His mind had reeled in all of the battles that had caused him to be where he was. It started back with flashes of his training with Urahara, the battle that bad brought out the first version of his Zanpakuto, and where he learned the name of his sword, Zangetsu. It then moved to the battles with Renji Abarai, to where the two fought and the second time, Ichigo was the winner. It was a day that he felt triumphant that he could defeat such a powerful enemy at the time. But that triumph only lasted until he faced off against Kenpachi Zaraki, whom pressed him to his limits, and brought about a deeper understanding of his strength.

The feeling of liquid surrounding his body was brought to his senses, along with a warm feeling brushing across his face, to which his chocolate irises were opened to the world around him. He stared up into the blurry bright blue sky for a moment before feeling his body move. He tried to move, but felt nothing, and was left helpless as the unknown force yanking on his body continued.

"Guys! I got him! Down by the water!"

A female voice reached his ear drums, causing his eyes to begin to move around in an attempt to see her, but the effort was wasted. The liquid was replaced with a soft and warm substance, and the feeling of people gathering around him. Releasing a groan, a plethora of gasps escaped into the air, before another voice spoke out, this one a bit quieter than the rest. "I didn't think he was alive." So did another, this one sounding a bit more childish. "Yeah! He looked dead for sure!"

"Where… Where am I…?" He finally mustered up the voice, but it came out in a croak, which brought yet another collection of gasps. "Okay just what exactly is going on? He looked dead out in that water! I've never seen anyone survive a fall from that height!" He caught the sight of a girl with electric blue hair, her being the one to voice her concern before someone had shushed her. "Calm down, Kurumu-chan, we'll figure it out ok? Maybe he has something to do with Tsukune disappearing… Not saying he's the reason!"

"Is… Someone going to answer me?..." He tried to move his body, but the searing pain that urged throughout his muscles told him to lay still. Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He counted to ten before re-opening them, watching the world clear up around him. What he saw was unexpected. What he stared at were four girls who were peering down at him, blinking with mere curiosity before he saw the youngest looking one poke him with what looked like to be a stick with a heart on the end.

"He talks too! How cool! Someone grab Ruby-sama!" She exclaimed before hearing Ichigo groan. It was bad enough that he was hurting, but whenever she poked him, it felt like it amplified by a thousand. It was a while but the girl with the pink hair had spoken up. "You're safe, I promise you, you're at Yokai Academy. My name is Moka Akashiya, these girls are Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, and Mizore Shirayuki. We won't harm you." "Unless you hurt Tsukune." The one called Mizore spoke up, which the other known as Kurumu nodded. "Yeah!"

"Yokai Academy… I'm sorry, i'm having a hard time remembering a lot of things… Wait..." He stopped, staring at the sky before his face turned to a rather concerned look. "I can't remember my name… I don't remember anything!" He was near the point of a total meltdown if the pain hadn't brought him back to his senses. He winced and looked around the group. "Do any of you know who I am?..." His question hung in the air, but was rejected with a simple shake of their heads. "I'm sorry, we don't… We were looking for someone else when I found you floating in the ocean." Moka said in a softer tone. She was staring down at him with huge emerald eyes, but what made him curious was why his head was tilted. But what caught his attention was the twisted look in her face as electricity sparked over her body.

"You need to rest Moka. You're such an idiot! You know what water does to you!" Kurumu spoke, smacking the girl upside the head. "I could have easily swooped down and grabbed him!" Mizore shook her head. "You know how she is she'd save anyone from harm." "Well still!"

As he listened to the conversation, he didn't notice that his head was resting against the pinkettes lap as a sort of pillow. Not that he didn't mind, as it was actually quite comfortable, but he was slowly reaching the brink of insanity due to the fact that even his own name escaped him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, and once he tried to open his eyes, all he could see was pitch black.

"Hello?" He called out, only for the echo of his own voice to ring back at him, to which showed him he was not with those group of girls anymore. He felt his feet against a cold floor. At least there was no pain. He took a step and sighed in relief when there was no overbearing physical trauma coursing throughout his body. Starting to move around, he was about to yell out once more before hearing a voice reach his ears.

" _Ichigo!"_

The male looked around, the name striking something deep within his mind, which nearly made him break out into a run. "Who's there?!" He called out, but was only given his voice in response, but this time.. It was raspy and filled with something darker.

" _ **Come on King. You better get your strength back or i'll make a run for the crown. You know your name! It's been screamed so many times I can't count! Remember! If you don't, i'm stealing the show and it'll be lights out forever!"**_

The male nearly screamed out before finding himself sitting upright in a bed. He winced once more as the pain was brought back, only this time it was much more worse. A female in a nurses outfit ran over, easing him back down on the mattress. "No mister, you need to rest, four girls said they found you in the ocean overlooking the school. You're very lucky to have survived that. It saps away the life of Yokai if they're exposed to it for so long."

"Ichigo..." He said in response, to which she gave a confused look. "What?" She asked as she continued to stare at him. "I think… I think my name is Ichigo." He said once more, this time a bit louder, to which she smiled. "That's great! I was also told that you suffered from amnesia. How sever, we aren't sure, but maybe it will pass and you'll slowly begin to recover your memories. You'll be bedridden for a few days, until then, you should rest."

Nodding his head softly the male would adjust himself to lay lower down on the medical bed. If resting was what she recommended he would do so. Closing his eyes once more, he soon found himself in slumber, and it was absent of any dreams…

- **Edge of Yokai Academy fifteen minutes before Ichigo's arrival-**

Tsukune was sitting against the bus stop sign as he stared down at his Holy Lock. It burdened him with the threat of releasing his sealed away vampiric powers. Although these powers weren't as simple as they sounded. From multiple injections of vampire blood to save his life, his human blood had reacted to it differently, causing the appearance of a Ghoul. It was a mindless beast who simply sought out murder and destruction, and that was exactly what had happened the first time it got out of control.

After a long night the male simply wanted to get away for a little bit and take a breather. The girls were fine of course, but it was always overbearing sometimes, especially with his recent thoughts. He was about to head back before his eyes caught the sight of a burning flame rushing towards him. Dodging the attack, he glanced up to see the leader of the Security Committee, Kuyo.

"What are you doing here?! I didn't know standing here was against the law!" The boy exclaimed which had caused the Yoko to simply chuckle at his mere statement. "Oh it isn't. But I thought killing you where there was no one else around would even the score we have between us." He released another wall of flame towards the boy who once again rolled out of the way. Tsukune found himself at his feet before charging the fox demon. Kuyo simply smirked before he shook his head. "Fool. I'm not toying around."

As the boy charged he soon saw himself at the receiving end of a bright blue burst of heat. His eyes widened as he knew he was too close to dodge. Holding up his arms he felt the extreme pressure and it caused him to scream out. Tsukune gasped for air as the opponent slammed his fist into his stomach and sent him soaring off the edge of the cliff. He watched as the boy flew down towards the dark red ocean and disappear within the depths.

Pressing his fingers to an earpiece Kuyo began to speak. "Target sent. Should be receiving the other momentarily. Everything is going according to plan." He released the button before hearing the voices of the other girls. He could easily take them on, and this would affect the order that was given to him, but he simply fled. It would be the best decision. Later on he would return to pick up the oncoming arrival and bring him to his leader.

 **-Karakura Town-**

The hybrid male shook his head slightly as he sat up rubbing his neck, looking around for a moment before seeing his singed arms. "What happened to me?… And where am I?" He wondered out load as he slowly attempted to stand. There was this numb feeling to his body, especially to his arms, but otherwise he felt fine. The scenery around him was rather nice actually. He was in a small residential area that seemed to be quite calm for the moment. The buzzing of cars running down the streets could be heard.

He was going to begin walking until hearing a dark and malicious voice emanating from behind him. " **Oh this is a new looking soul! A darker energy but giving off such a sweet and sour smell! I'm going to enjoy eating you boy!"**

He turned to see a large white creature standing over him. A large gaping maw was shown as its mask took on the appearance of a cross between a cobra and a bull. It sped down towards him and all the male could do was cover his frame in fear. What shocked him was the sudden outburst. Opening his eyes he saw that the beast was merely inches from chomping down on him, but had stopped for some reason, and that reason was due to a woman holding a blade through its forehead. It merely croaked out a few words before fading to black ash.

" **Damn… Shinigami.."** With that, the creature was gone, and the woman was sheathing her blade. "Thank you for saving me!" He thanked the girl but all he got in response was a strange look from her. "Wait, you can see me?" She asked, to which it was his turn to give a strange look, and merely nodded his head. "Yeah. I can see you clear as day. Your clothing is a bit strange though.. Along with you carrying a sword.." He thought about it for a moment and did find it really strange. Why would a girl be needing that equipment? And what exactly was that thing about to eat him? What the hell was a Shinigami?!

"What's your name?" The woman asked of him causing him to rub his neck. "Well i'm..." He started but trailed off. She stared at him before narrowing her eyes. "I asked you a question." The hybrid tried to say it but he simply couldn't. "I.. I don't know what my name is..." He said in a softer tone as he stared at the ground. "I'm sorry..."

Her dark irises focused on the boy before she sighed. "Alright then. You're coming with me." Her words caught him off guard which caused him to stumble back a bit and stare at the girl. "What do you mean by that?!" He asked in a slightly shaken tone, to which she looked over at him with a more serious look on her face. "You're someone that I think the head captain would like to see..."

With that the girl walked over and grabbed his shirt before opening a small door behind him. Pushing him through, she followed behind and closed it behind her. Unbeknownst to her, a figure was watching her from the shadows, a smirk on his lips before patching into his earpiece.

"Package has arrived. The swap was successful… Now we wait until the right time."

 **Alrighty! Lets see how this one turns out. If you all are beginning to like this more than the first story then we shall continue on! Next time!**

 **Chapter Two: New Kids in School**


	2. New Kids in School

The orange haired male had slowly opened his eyes to see a figure laying her head down gently on the side of his bed. His face shifted to that of confusion before a student nurse walked over and smiled. "Aww. How cute. She's been coming in here to check up on you every once in a while… Is she your girlfriend?"

He shook his head furiously at her words. "I don't even know her… Well, I don't think so… Apart from that, no we aren't a thing." When he got a good look at the girl he discovered it was the pink haired girl that was called Moka by her friends. Odd, why was she checking in on him? He was merely confused before he heard a faint yawn coming from her lips. His focus returned to her as she slowly opened her own eyes. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep..." When she realized she had been laying near him, her cheeks burned up from slight embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She bowed her head expecting for him to scold her for some reason. What she wasn't expecting was his hand to adjust her bangs behind her ear. "Don't worry about it. Sorry that was going to bug me." She stared up to him to see him waving his hand dismissively. "Any idea where I am?" He asked to which she happily answered. "You're in the nurses office of Yokai Academy. You kinda passed out so we brought you back here to have you looked at."

He nodded as she explained before glancing down towards his arm. Raising it with ease, he released a sigh of relief, glad to see that he was not in complete pain anymore. He looked down to his clothing to see it being a plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. "Was this what I was wearing when you found me?" He asked the girl yet again who nodded. "Yes it was. We thought you were…." She trailed off shaking her head. "Never mind. I'm glad you're doing better." She smiled wide, which brought a face to his memory, one who bore auburn hair instead of pink and irises of a light grey. He shook his head before holding it a bit. Just who was that? Someone he knew?…

Refocusing on the current matter at hand Ichigo looked over to Moka, who simply blinked and meekly blushed at how he was looking at her. "Why were you checking up on me?" She was taken aback by his words before smiling. "Well… I thought I should. I thought it would be rude to just leave you alone and not wonder who you were or how you were feeling..."

Her words comforted him in a way before remembering their previous encounter. He had learned her name, but had yet to give his own, and maybe it should be that way for a little while until he regained more of his thoughts… But then again, what was she to call him? That wouldn't really be fair to her would it? Taking a deep breath the male had spoken one simple word. "Ichigo."

Moka blinked at the word before slowly wonder aloud what it meant. "Is that your name? Or maybe a food? I think I heard it was Japanese for strawberry…" She went off on a small thought process before the male gave her a deadpanned look. "It's my name..."

She giggled and clasped her hands together before holding a smile. This action made the male suspicious but he had continued to watch her until she began to explain. "It's good that you're starting to remember! I couldn't imagine not having my memories… I'd miss all the good times I used to have." She looked at him as he flashed a small smile. For some reason, her heart missed a beat and her cheeks began to flare up once more.

"That's why we create new memories. They aren't replacements but they are to bring about more happiness that you get to hold forever within those times." He shrugged before moving the blankets off him, swinging his legs off the bed and stretching out his body. It felt nice. The nurse came back over frantic as she tried to get him back in the bed. "It's only been a day! You should recover a bit more!" The male groaned before standing up. "No i'm fine. I want to get outta this room." His eyes shifted over to Moka who simply stood up and followed behind. "The Headmaster wants to see you, so we should meet Ruby-san by the main staircase."

"Ruby? Who's that?" He asked as the two walked alongside one another, the nurse continuing to call out his name before finally realizing that it was pointless. The pink haired female simply looked up to him before smiling once more. "She's one of my friends but she is also the person who helps out the Headmaster." Ichigo nodded before having yet another question. "Okay you've said that name twice. Who is this guy?"

She poked his cheek before giggling. "You'll see him. He's kinda scary really..." She nearly shivered before hearing the bell go, which caused a small yelp to erupt from her. "Oh no! I have to get to class. We'll see each other later!" She waved to him as she ran off. He returned it before hearing an unfamiliar voice behind him.

"I believe you're the one we found. Ichigo, right?"

The male turned around to see a woman wearing rather exotic clothing. It was the corset that caught him off guard as the majority of the girls wore the same uniform. Nodding his head he found his hands slipping into his pants pockets. "Yea, i'm taking a guess that you're Ruby, right?" The female nodded her head and gestured her hand behind her. "Follow me please."

The two walked down a long corridor before his guide rapped her knuckles against the door a few times to signal she was about to enter. Pushing open the oak door, the two would find themselves within a darkened room, and a gust of cold had sent a shiver down the teens spine. It wasn't wind that blew out but power emanating from the occupant in the room. Ruby took a step to move out of the way and reveal who she brought along, which brought a small chuckle from the male sitting at the desk in the middle of the room.

"Ah, the boy who survived the Yokai Ocean… I must say I am quite impressed. You could have been laying there for hours and you still made it through… How intriguing. That brings us to our next concern." It seemed to look like a smirk appeared on his lips as he stared over the boy, to which the orange haired teen wouldn't know. It seemed like his glasses reflected no matter where he turned his head.

"What exactly are you? Your power is extraordinary, much stronger than even one of our S-Class monsters..." Wait a second, what did he just say? Monsters? Ichigo shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry sir I don't think I heard correctly.. Did you say 'monsters'?" The head of the school nodded as his smirk never left his face for a second. "I did. See, you aren't in an average school, Mr. Ichigo. This is a school for Yokai. Old monsters of old myths who actually are the exact opposite."

"They are here to learn how to coexist with the other race. Humans, so to speak, and how to control their powers when around them. I believe that you aren't just an average human who made it on to school grounds… You may not know what you are but I have a feeling I know.. Don't be freaked out or worried. You should fit in here as long as you keep yourself. Make friends, enjoy learning, join a club… Do everything a student in high school should."

Ruby walked over to him to present him with the uniform he saw boys around the school wearing. Ichigo sighed before taking it from the woman. "I get this is the uniform, but green isn't exactly my color… Mind if I leave the blazer?" Ruby was nearly about to protest before the Headmaster raised his hand. "Sure, why not, I am tired of seeing all but green in my hallways.. It'd be nice to see a change from the males." The girl took back the green attire and left him with the brown khaki pants, the white button up and matching red tie, and light brown dress shoes to match.

"I'll be watching you, Ichigo, I hope you know. Do not cause trouble on school campus please but, if you do, well… Take it out towards the forest or the roof. Some of these brats do need to be taught a lesson or two sometimes..." The Headmaster released a dark chuckle as he watched the male leave his room. He was letting off less than he knew. He was easily able to tell who he was the moment he walked into the room based on his spiritual presence. He began to fill out the boys transcript the moment he left.

 **-Soul Society: Captains Meeting-**

Tsukune was escorted into a large room with shackles locked on both his feet and his legs. He was being escorted by two people from the 11th Division, one on his left, and one on his right. The male kept to himself even when asked questions about where he was from. But how was he to answer? He didn't even know who he was! His eyes were locked on the ground until they stopped, to which the murmuring around him stopped as well.

"So this is the boy who is able to see and hear us, but with the most strangest energy that we have ever encountered, I wish to hear from the boy his tale." An old and husky voice could be heard as Tsukune looked up to see what seemed to be the head of the entire group of people. He had a long white beard with a white _haori_ resting on his back. He held a cane with a giant knot at the top that was resting between his legs. His eyes stared down at the male with worn yet tired eyes, showing that he has seen many things within his lifetime.

"Sir, I would tell you everything I know, it's just that… I don't know who I am myself. All I can remember is seeing a bright blue flame and then being enveloped within some sort of water… After that, I don't know… I'm sorry." He spoke out with a somber tone which had basically said the truth within itself. The old man nodded before a male standing next to him had begun to speak towards him. "What shall we do, Head Captain Yamamoto?"

A voice then piped up from the back of the room. "I'll take him under my care! His form and presence is quite intriguing. I'd like to.. Well, 'study' him, if you would be so kind." The voice was slightly high pitched but easily recognized as a man. The Aono looked back to see a male with exotic paint running along his face with a strange ornament residing on top of his head. He flashed an odd presence that made the boys blood run cold. It was quite terrifying, and he was really sure he did NOT want to be anywhere around him.

"By study you mean dissect, Captain Kurotsuchi, and we cannot allow that." A deeper voice was heard as his eyes then focused on a larger fox like creature. He was surprised to see how much he stood out from the crowd as he easily towered over them all. "The boy is to be held here until we can sort out this matter. This may also be linked to the disappearance of Ichigo Kurosaki. Remember that." Mayuri simply waved his hand. "Bah! You know nothing of what I intend to do with the boy! I merely wish to see what I can do to figure out how he is holding such an interesting spiritual pressure…"

"Then you may study but without him in one of your labs." The one known as Yamamoto spoke, his cane tapping on the floor to gain everyones attention once more. "He is to be released into the Human World as to be monitored by Rukia Kuchiki. I deem this fit as she was the first to find him. No one is to interfere with his recovery, and once a week he is to be brought in to be checked on by Captain Kurotsuchi with supervision. No one is to battle this boy.." His eyes shifted to a looming monster that boasted severe pressure, a smirk on his face.

"Oh what? I can't have a little fun once in a while?" The man spoke out as he stared at the boy. "He may be a bigger challenge than Ichigo.." That was when a younger male spoke up, seeming to be much smaller than those who stood in that hall. "Kenpachi you know what happens if you break the orders of our Head Captain. Besides, I bet he doesn't even know how to use his powers, seeing as he can't recall his name."

Glancing down, the teen could feel that some sort of power coursed through his veins, but he couldn't tell what it was. He took a deep breath before feeling himself be wrapped up in his thoughts. And that was when a loud voice boomed within his ears.

" _Tsukune!"_

Staring up, the word had pinged something in the back of his mind… That was… That was his name!He just knew it! The male looked up at Yamamoto before speaking out. "My name! My name is Tsukune!" Everyone glanced back at him in mere surprise, while Mayuri merely stroked his chin with a twisted smile on his face. "Interesting. It seems the amnesia he is suffering isn't permanent… Now you must let me conduct my investigation."

Byakuya Kuchiki nodded towards the head captain before glancing back at Mayuri. "You are to do as the head captain has told. There will be no dissection of this boy unless he is killed in some sort of accident. Now if that gives you an idea, put it to bed now, or you shall face the end of my sword." The room seemed to grow cold at the threat, to which Shunsui sighed. "Can't we just have one of these things without someone trying to kill someone else? Jeez..."

No matter what went on between the massive group, Tsukune was happy that he could remember who he was… Though his last name escaped him, it didn't matter. But the more important question was: Who had called his name? The voice seemed so familiar but he couldn't place it with anything… He was hoping it would soon come back to him, along with whatever power they had been mentioning… As for now, he was to be treated as a sort of special guest… But it seemed to sound more like a trapped lab rat.

 **Alright! Now we'll have both boys enrolled and continuing on with their slow recovery! Hope this is going better in all of your eyes than the first attempt. I'll bring in some battle in the next chapter! Next time!**

 **Chapter Three: Hidden Powers Released!**


	3. Hidden Powers Released!

The brown haired boy was walking through Karakura High beside Rukia, who, had been keeping her eye on the other for the longest while. He felt like he was sweating bullets because of how intense the stare was. "Y-Yes, Rukia-san?" He asked in a stuttering motion, to which she simply returned her eyes to the front, ignoring the question. It had been like this since he was taken under her care. Sure it was nice that the Gotei 13 provided him with a house for his stay (it was bugged for study) and some currency to pay for food. Otherwise being here felt like he was a prisoner in the open.

The pair walked into class a few minutes before the bell rang, and a barrage of hellos towards Rukia filled the air, her once stern face switching to one of happiness. "Hey everyone. We have a new guy." She gestured towards the boy, who waved his hand slowly, swallowing a bit of saliva as it began to build up due to him being so nervous. "Hello… My name is Tsukune."

The group that had said the hellos stared at the boy. This group consisted of: Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, and Sado "Chad" Yasutora. There were a few others, including the woman known as Tatsuki and Keigo, but they were too focused on other situations to really be involved in the new guy. Orihime waved to him as she flashed a smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Tsukune! My name is Orihime!"

For some reason his cheeks had heated up and he grew even more nervous. His heart was pounding at this point as the voice had struck deep within his memory. The warm, bubbly personality had reminded him of someone else… Someone he viewed close to him. But he wasn't sure exactly how that retained to anything. The male simply waved quickly in response before taking a seat. It was the one Ichigo originally sat in but seeing as he was currently gone it was vacant.

"Don't you find it odd that when Ichigo disappeared you suddenly found him?" Uryu said quietly to Rukia who shook her head. "Could be coincidence, but I don't doubt anything for a second. I've been assigned to watch him… Maybe we'll figure out everything later on. I'm not sure." The bell rang and everyone began to take their seats. The teacher walked in and began her usual lecture about the subject at hand. But every now and then, he would catch himself looking over at Orihime.

' _What's wrong with me?'_ He thought to himself as his eyes averted to his desk once she caught sight of him staring. Her head tilted to the side as she wondered what he was possibly looking at her for. Shrugging her shoulders, she went back to doodling about a bunch of talking vegetables, which had brought an odd look from Uryu. ' _She certainly has an active imagination…'_

After class the five were walking down the hallway before Rukia's phone had set off a high pitched alarm. They all glanced over as she flipped the top up, staring at a small screen with about four red blips on it. Releasing a sigh, she glanced over at Uryu, then towards Tsukune. "You stay with Chad and Orihime. We'll be back in a moment."

The two nodded towards one another before running off causing a confused look to be given off from Tsukune. "What was that about?" He asked the two others. Chad simply stared off towards them before uttering a few words. "They're taking out Hollows." Orihime bumped his arm before he realized what he said. "I think what he meant to sa-" She began before the male cut her off. "I know what Hollows are. I already saw one up close… I think we should go help."

Inoue nodded her head before looking up at Chad. "Is that a good idea?" She asked in a rather curious tone. The tall Mexican teen had nodded his head. "Yeah, they should get a little more help. Plus Tsukune can see what we can do." Smiling happily, the girl grabbed both of their arms and pulled them towards where the other two had ran off to.

Rukia had shifted into her Shinigami form with her mod soul looking over her gigai while Uryu was following behind dressed in his Quincy uniform. They were dashing along the rooftops before stopping above the four Hollows running through the vacant streets. They were searching for a meal based on souls, and it was growing tiresome as none were out at the moment. They were bearing the same look as one another, the same size and stature, but the masks took on different forms. Once sesnsing the arrival of new spiritual pressures, all their heads turned, growling in light anticipation.

 **Look! A Quincy and a stinkin' Shinigami! Maybe if we eat them, we can grow stronger, and beat down those petty Arrancar! C'mon!**

The four beasts charged the two, which brought Rukia releasing her blade from its sheath and Uryu drawing his bow. What they weren't really aware of was the arrival of their other three friends. Not that Orihime or Chad were a big deal but… Tsukune having a unique spiritual presence had begun to attract much more Hollows from around the area. The Shinigami had slashed away at one of the more ferocious looking of the bunch, whom was trying to stick his claws into the girl. As for Uryu, he was releasing arrow after arrow into the beasts who were simply dodging the blue lights.

"Come on!" Orihime said as she pulled Chad forward, who was readying his defensive arm for battle after saying the phrase: "Brazo Derecha de Gigante!" He then jumped up and formed his shield, which blocked an upcoming Hollow from attacking Rukia from behind. She glanced back in a slight state of shock as she kicked off the current beast.

"Chad?! What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked in a frantic tone only to see Tsukune with Orihime. She sighed before cutting upwards, slicing the mask of her attacker in half, and watching as it disintegrated into a cloud of black mist. Uryu looked back to see the male for a moment before one of the white creatures appeared before him, reaching out to bite, only to be blocked off by a shield made of golden light.

Orihime was holding her hands out to the Quincy with a smile on her face. He gave a thumbs up in thanks before she released the shield, the male blasting the beast away with a volley of three notched arrows. She looked back to Tsukune who was merely staring in amazement. These things were powerful and each and every one of these people were able to battle against it… He wanted to do that too. He knew he was capable of doing so, he didn't know how he knew, but he believed it had something to do with that power he felt coursing through his veins.

"You ok?" The female asked as she shook him a bit. He shook his head as he looked back at her rubbing his neck a bit while chuckling. "Yeah i'm fine." She nodded before watching the battle continue to ravage on. There were multiple times she used the ability that was known as Santen Kesshun, which was the ability that brought up the golden shield, to protect her friends.

Tsukune cursed. How could he help? He felt so powerless… So useless. He stared at the lock that was held on his arm knowing that this did something. He stared at it until a scream had been brought him back from his thoughts. He saw as Orihime was caught in the massive hand of a Hollow, who had been licking its teeth while laughing with a cold tone hidden within it. **A small snack will suffice!** He was about to bite down before stopping, feeling something pressing his teeth upwards. **W-What?!**

"T-Tsukune…" Orihime got out as she saw the boy having his foot pressed down on its bottom jaw and his hands holding up the upper row. She was staring in both shock and amazement as his soft eyes had shifted to fierce crimson slits. Something inside the boy had screamed out for him to release his power, and so, he did through the sheer force of his will. The first seal of his lock had unlocked, causing the partial release of his abilities. "Leave. Her. Alone!" He yelled out before pushing up with both extremities, splitting the mouth wide open. Blood sprayed from the wound as it screamed out and released the girl.

Rukia and the two other males had looked down to see Tsukune pull of the feat which surprised all of them. "Whoa! That's the same guy?" Chad asked before punching a Hollow. "That's his power..." Rukia muttered as she watched the boy help up Orihime. "That's insane power he's giving off..." Uryu said as he felt that was all that was on their minds.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune asked Orihime. She nodded slowly as the boy she had seen to be the nervous mess from this morning turned into one surging with power. He smiled before looking around, seeing two Hollows coming towards them. "Cover me. I'll take care of it." He said to her before dashing off with an insane amount of speed. She blinked before nodding, watching his movements carefully before he jumped up and slammed the flat of his foot into the side of one of the oncoming creatures. It wailed as the other came up behind him. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" She said as the shield formed to protect his backside.

Seeing the light, his hands gripped the creature he kicked and threw it behind him. The one collided into the shield, and once Orihime dropped it, Tsukune had jumped up and slammed the two mask first into the pavement. He looked up to see a more savage looked Hollow about to attack him. For some reason, the beast seemed to be moving slower, but his body moved just as fast if not faster. Swiping away the extended claw with his left forearm, his right fist cocked back and shot forward, the knuckles pressing hard against the white material. Cracks began to form until it splintered out. This resulted in the shattering of the mask and the death of the Hollow.

Seeing the new threat, the beasts turned and ran, knowing that more fighting would result in sudden death. After realizing this, Tsukune felt his power slowly diminish, and his normal state overcome him once more. He took a deep breath before stumbling backwards, only to be caught by Chad. "Thanks big guy..." He said softly, which brought a nod from the Mexican as the two watched the others come over.

"Just what are you?" Rukia demanded. He stared at his hands for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm not sure… I just… I wanted to protect Orihime and… Something screamed out to me to do so… Then that came out." He said as best as he could, which brought an annoyed growl from the small Shinigami, bringing her to simply sigh. "Well at least we know that you're something else. I'll notify the captains of this new information."

Orihime simply stared at Tsukune in absolute amazement. This guy was like a walking Superman. He got rid of those Hollows with no problem at all… And it was to protect her? She merely blushed at the thought as she pressed her index fingers together. "Thank you for protecting me… Tsukune-kun..." The boy blushed at the name and waved his hands frantically. "It was nothing! Really!"

A cloaked figure stared at the group from on top a spire, watching with a pair of binoculars as he smirked, turning around and walking away into a small black portal. "Oh what interesting results..."

- **Yokai Academy-**

Ichigo had sat back in his chair as class went on. It was the third seat the farthest on the right, right in front of the pink haired girl Moka, who was taking notes on everything their teacher said. He was completely zoned out until a loud slap on his desk caught him out of his trance. "I didn't do it!" He said aloud. The room was silent until everyone busted out laughing. Shizuka Nekonome sighed before patting her hand with the measuring tool. "Please, Mr. Ichigo, I would prefer if you daydreamed on your own time. Now I asked you a question." She turned her back and walked to the front of the room.

"I asked you if you could tell me what would happen if humans were to discover the presence of monsters? This is your own opinion, there is no wrong answer." She said to him. He thought about it for a moment before speaking. "It depends. The human would have to be willing to accept the fact that there is something else besides their race living amongst them. It's either that or create a huge panic out of fear that something will happen to them."

Ms. Nekonome smiled as she approved of the answer, nodding her head before continuing on with the lecture. He sighed before feeling a small bit of pressure into his back. Glancing back he saw Moka staring at him with a rather concerned look on her face. "Are you ok? You've been rather distant today." She said in a low whisper to avoid drawing attention. The male nodded before responding. "It's kind of getting annoying being called 'Mr. Ichigo', y'know? I know I have a last name… It's just escaping me. I can feel it on the tip of my tongue too..."

She simply poked his forehead with her eraser moving it side to side slowly. "I'm erasing your amnesia." She giggled softly, him joining her in a silent chuckle before sighing once more. "I wish ya could… I'd like to remember who I am.." His voice was low before he turned back to the front. The girl frowned as she knew that it was gnawing at him. She wish he could remember who he was too. It was better than seeing a sad Ichigo.

Once the bell sounded, the girl packed up her stuff before walking over to Ichigo, leaning over his shoulder as he packed up. "Any plans, Ichi?" She asked in a sweet tone. He looked up to her with a confused look. "Ichi?" She nodded with a smile. "I thought you would like it. It's better than hearing me call you Ichigo all the time, isn't it?" His eyes were focused on her. It was too hard to say no, she was just adorable, but he knew that it would get annoying every once in a while. "Okay fine. But not every time you need to say my name, alright?"

Moka giggled before nodding. "Ok, deal." She looked over to Kurumu who was passed out on her desk. She was snoring lightly before Mizore threw a snowball. It impacted right in the root of her hair and she shot up with a pained expression. "Ow! What was that for, snow skank?!" She screamed as she stood up. The Yuki-Onna was sitting on her desk holding another packed ball of frozen water. "Class is over you big breasted baboon."

"What did you just call me?!" She got in the face of the woman as it seemed like electricity sparked between them. The other two had the comical anime sweat drop running down the back of their heads. "Are they always like this? Ichigo asked the other, her nodding in response. "Yea… It'll pass soon. How about we go get something to eat?" She asked the other. It was his turn to nod. "Sounds good. I'm starting to get hungry."

The two were sitting down outside in the courtyard as Moka was eating a small bento box while Ichigo was eating a steamed rice ball. The two were eating in quiet before the male noticed guys staring at the girl beside him. Looking over at her, he swallowed the food occupying his mouth before speaking. "Popular or something?" He asked, to which she looked up at him, shaking her head gently. "I don't think so. I mean, I catch guys looking at me all the time, but I think nothing of it really. Kurumu says i'm one of the prettiest girls on campus… I think she just says that to make me happy sometimes."

The male blinked before chuckling, which caught the girl off guard. "What's so funny?" She asked before blushing a bit from embarrassment. Maybe he was laughing at the thought… She was about to sulk before feeling his hand on her shoulder. "You are a great looking girl. I wouldn't doubt that you were one of the best looking. Not like it matters, but I personally think you look stunning."

She blushed at his words before looking down and smiling. "Well… You're good looking too… Some girls have been staring at you in class." She said to him before he looked away shrugging. "No one has confronted me about anything regarding that.. So… It's whatever I guess."

The two were about to continue eating before hearing a loud scream. Glancing up, the two set down their food and began to run over to see the problem. A few students were running the opposite way as the orange haired male and the pinkette casted their gaze on a large white creature with a black hole within its chest. It was a large but nimble looking creature, who had about four arms that sprouted from both shoulders and the other two coming from its rib cage. It bore two legs as well along with a massive tail that was curled at the end, sprouting spikes along the top. The mask resembled that of a chameleon with two large horns sprouted from underneath the chin and curling around the edges of the mask.

It glanced around before catching the two remaining students in its sights. It mainly focused on Moka before giving off a sinister energy. Ichigo felt like he had felt this feeling once before but he didn't remember where. "Moka run." He said to her. She stared at him in mere shock. "What? What do you mean?" He turned his head back to her and she saw the determination and seriousness in those deep chocolate brown eyes. "This guy seems like serious trouble. I want you to get somewhere safe.. I'll stall him until then."

With those words he darted off, leaving the girl staring off at him as he ran towards the unknown enemy. She didn't want to leave him to fight by himself but what was she to do? The only way she was really useful was when she had her Rosary removed, and only someone who cared for her could do that.. So far Tsukune was the only one who could, but he was gone, and she was left in this state. She was having a mental debate before looking around for something to fight with.

Ichigo stood before the beast as it snickered, speaking out to the boy in a low, raspy tone. **A Shinigami? I wasn't expecting to find one of you here. Oh well! Another delicious soul to devour! Don't bore me or i'll kill you quickly. I enjoy playing with my food before I end it!**

He shook his head as he heard its words. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked it before seeing it lash out to him. He shifted to the left and avoided the slash of its claws, but was on the receiving end of the backside of its tail. He skidded back a bit before catching himself. He held his side as he felt a warm liquid oozing from the spot he was hit. The thing hit hard and he knew it would take a good amount of power to take it down.

The male was about to sprint at it once more before seeing the bench he was sitting on a moment ago crash into the mask of the creature. It howled out in pain before setting its sights towards the source. Moka stood there with a serious look of her own, holding a pole in her arms as she pointed it towards the creature.

 **You little shit! I'll kill you for that!**

His attention switched to the girl as he moved towards her. She was ready to defend herself as she grew tired of feeling useless. As it opened its maw, it was quickly pushed to the side as Ichigo attacked, sending it into the side of the school with a swift back kick. "Moka! I said run!" He screamed out before charging it once more. The male jumped up and came crashing down, slamming his fists repeatedly into its side.

 **Get off me you brat!** The Hollow screamed as it allowed its tongue to slither out, gripping him from around the waist and tossing him off to the side. The boy hit the ground hard and fell into a ragdoll-like state, rolling across the ground and laying limp. He moved his hands and pushed himself up slowly, watching as the Hollow once more advanced on the girl. She tried to stab it, only to have one of its arms grab the small metal stick and toss it away with her.

The orange haired male began to run towards it once more before being smacked back by the tail once again. "Just stay down, Ichigo!" Moka called out to him, who saw that he was being hurt in order to protect her. The Hollow looked at the boy and, seeing he was weak, decided to finish him off. **Lay there and let me devour you!** It screamed out before dashing forwards to him.

The male stood up and punched it straight in the nose, sending it back a bit before taking a deep breath. "No.. I'm not going down this easily..." He said as he began to walk forward slowly. The corrupted soul was growing tired of this battle. It was hungry and wanted to devour one of them.

 **Fine! It's your turn girly!**

Changing tactics once more and going after the one with strange energy, he was about to slash her down with its massive claws, only for Ichigo to get in the way and hold its hand up barely. **Damn soul reaper! Just die already!** It roared before piercing his chest with one of its free arms. Moka screamed as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Ichigo!"

His eyes widened. It sounded so similar to the voice that called out to him when he first arrived here… Power began to course through his veins, his eyes slowly narrowing into a vengeful and determined state. Staring up at the creature, it stared back in pure terror as it felt his energy rising. **T-This is not possible! You should be dead!** About to pierce him again with the tail, its attempt was merely blocked by the swipe of his hand. The orange haired male gripped the claws that were buried inside of his chest and pushed outwards, throwing it away from him into the ground.

"I-Ichigo?.." Moka choked as he looked down at the girl, smiling softly before speaking. "I'll finish this real quick. I'll be back this time." He said in a soft tone as black energy surrounded his being, a blade made of the material pulsating as it rested in his right hand. He focused on the creature and began to walk towards it.

 **Now you bare your fangs! Come on! Show me what you got!**

As it charged, it was quickly silenced as his blade raised and caught the middle of its abdomen and pushed through. It was about to scream before it fell dead silent. Crimson stained the soil before it faded in a black mist, along with the body. Ichigo stood there as he released a breath, the energy fading from his body and leaving him within his blood stained uniform.

Wobbling slightly the male fell back, only to be caught by the pink haired girl, who was staring down at him with the utmost concern. "You idiot! You could have gotten killed!" She said between sobs. The male stared up at her and flashed a small smile, raising his hand to wipe away her tears. "It's alright… Problem solved… Told you I got it..." She sniffed before shaking her head. "Don't do that again.. I was so scared I thought..." The male shook his head gently. "I may not know what just happened… Or anything about myself… But I do know it'll take a lot more than that… To kill me..."

She smiled with tear stained cheeks before sniffing once more. "Come on.. You need to see the nurse again.." The male groaned. "And right as I just got out of there…"

Kuyou was watching from a window from within the school. A sinister smirk was plastered on his face as he nodded with mere amusement. "Seems like he'll be a worthy opponent.. I'll need to start advancing plans a little bit sooner than expected… My lady shall be very well pleased..."

 **Geez! This chapter is the longest one i've written so far. Took me a while but I got it done! If you're wondering what happened to Ichigo, it was the Reiatsu cloak that he had for a while before obtaining his Fullbring. Well that's it for this chapter! (Changed the name by the way, seemed to fit a bit more) Next time!**

 **Chapter Four: Unexpected Results**


End file.
